masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thane Krios
Thane Krios to drell wyszkolony przez hanarów na jednego z najlepszych zabójców w galaktyce. Choruje na śmiertelną chorobę, często spotykaną wśród drelli – Syndrom Keprala. Na Ilium dołącza do drużyny Sheparda, aby pomóc w zniszczeniu Zbieraczy. Jest jedną z trzech postaci z którą żeńska Shepard może mieć romans. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Biegłości w broni *pistolety maszynowe *karabiny snajperskie Moce Akta Główny artykuł: Akta: Zabójca Thane po raz pierwszy|left|294pxThane poprzez pakt zawarty między hanarami, a drellami został oddany przez swoich rodziców w wieku sześciu lat i szkolony na zabójcę. Pierwszy raz zabił w wieku dwunastu lat. Podczas jednej z misji poznał Irikah, która zobaczyła jego laser na obcej dla niej ofierze i zasłoniła ją swoim ciałem. Wspomnienie to opętało go do tego stopnia że spotkał się z nią i błagał o wybaczenie. Irikah pokazała mu inny świat, przebudziła go, a potem zakochała się w nim. Hanarzy zwolnili go ze służby, aby mógł założyć rodzinę, ale nie nadawał się do tego i gdy Irikah urodziła mu syna Kolyata nie poświęcał mu dużo czasu. Często nie było go w domu, gdyż wypełniał rozmaite zlecenia. Kiedy jego syn miał 10 lat Irikah została zamordowana przez batariańskich najemników którzy chcieli pomścić śmierć swojego przywódcy. Płacąc Handlarzowi Cieni dowiedzieli się kim jest, ale bojąc się go zaatakowali jego żonę. Thane wrócił na jej pogrzeb, a potem zostawił Kolyat'a u wujków i ciotek, aby rozprawić się z najemnikami. Były to jedyne ofiary które zabił z własnej woli i które ma na sumieniu. Kiedy ich wyeliminował, w jego życiu zabrakło celu, więc przyjmował różne zlecenia. Jednym z nich było zabicie Nassany Dantius na Ilium. Podczas tej misji po raz pierwszy spotyka Sheparda. Wykorzystuje nieuwagę straży Nassany i zabija ją. Wyznaje wtedy że zabicie jej miało być jego ostatnim zadaniem, bo jest ciężko chory, ale mimo to dołącza do jego drużyny. Podczas rozmów z nim na Normandii można dowiedzieć wiele na temat historii i kultury drelli oraz jego przeszłości. Thane był bardzo pobożną osobą. W zależności od sytuacji modlił się do różnych bogów, takich jak Amonkira, Arashu oraz Kalahira. Jak każdy drell miał pamięć absolutną, czyli pamiętał każde wydarzenie ze swojego życia. Jako że uważał siebie jedynie za broń w rękach zleceniodawców, nie odczuwał wyrzutów sumienia, ani nigdy nie zabijał z własnej woli. Lojalność Główny artykuł: Thane: Grzechy ojca |left|270px|Spotkanie z synemPo jakimś czasie Thane poprosi Sheparda o pomoc w sprawie swojego syna Kolyata, który dowiedział się o przeszłości swojego ojca i sam najął się jako płatny zabójca na Cytadeli . Thane nie chcąc takiej przyszłości dla niego wyrusza wraz z Shepardem, aby go odnaleźć. Podczas misji kapitan Bailey mówi o pewnym drellu który rozmawiał z Myszą – drobnym złodziejem, którego wcześniej do pomocy używał Thane. Ten mówi im o Eliasie Kelhamie , który wynajął Kolyata do zabicia polityka Jorama Talida. Shepard i Thane powstrzymują młodego drella przed morderstwem i oboje wracają na posterunek SOC, gdzie syn z ojcem w spokoju mogą porozmawiać. Romans |left|254px Podczas przyjęcia Thane'a na pokład Normandii, Kelly powie że nie wie czy się go boi, czy ją pociąga. Shepard może powiedzieć wtedy że: "Prowadzi niebezpieczne życie i pasują do niej niebezpieczni mężczyźni". Po wykonanej misji na Cytadeli, Thane opowie swoją historię o żonie i zabójstwie batariańskich najemników. Zwierzy się również że podczas misji, kiedy miał zabić Nassanę, spotkał kogoś kto również chciał się do niej dostać. Rzucono mu wyzwanie, musiał być tam pierwszy. Powie jej że poznał druga sihę i że Shepard stała się dla niego bardzo ważna, mimo że jest innej rasy. Przed misją samobójczą przychodzi do jej kajuty i mówi że dzięki niej osiągnął więcej niż to możliwe; naprawili wiele krzywd, odezwał się do swojego syna. Mówi jej że pogodził się ze śmiercią już dawno temu, ale gdy o tym pomyśli, przenika go chłód. Wstydzi się tego co się z nim dzieje. Shepard może powiedzieć że to tylko nerwy przed misją lub poprosić go "Żyj ze mną tej nocy, Thane". Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni Dodatkowe dane pobrane z bazy głównej Handlarza Cieni: Główny artykuł: Akta Handlarza Cieni/Thane Krios Mass Effect 3 left|280px|Thane vs Kai LengThane pojawi się w Mass Effect 3, pod warunkiem, że przeżył wydarzenia z części drugiej. Gdy Shepard pojawi się pierwszy raz w placówce medycznej odwiedzić Ashley/ Kaidana, Thane jest nieobecny. Po uratowaniu Prymarche Victusa z Menae i powrocie na Normandię, Shepard otrzyma wiadomość od Kriosa, w której rezyduje w Szpitalu Huerty pod nazwiskiem Tannor Nuara. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu zapyta Shepard co robi w szpitalu. Komandor odpowie, że przybył odwiedzić Ashley/Kaidana, ponieważ zostali ciężko ranni podczas ostatniej wspólnej misji. Thane stwierdza, że Cytadela nie jest już tak bezpieczna i obieca chronić Ashley/Kaidana przed zabójcami. Na pytanie o ponowne dołączenie do Sheparda, Thane odmówi tłumacząc, że w tej chwili Shepard potrzebuje do walki tylko najlepszych, a że musi być cały czas pod opieką medyczną na Normandii nie można mu tego zapewnić. Podczas ataku na Cytadelę przez Cerberusa, Thane broni salariańskiego radnego przed Kai Lengiem. Pomimo choroby, która ogranicza jego ruchy, staje do walki lecz ostatecznie zostaję przebity mieczem przez zabójcę Cerbreusa. W konsekwencji Kai Leng ucieka, a Valern/Esheel uznaje go za bohatera. Jeśli wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy z Thanem, a Kapitan Kirrahe przeżyje wydarzenia na Virmirze, to on poświęci się w obronie salariańskiego radnego. Jego imię zostaje zapisane na ścianie pamięci na Normandii. Lecz jeśli Thane i Kirrahe nie żyją Kai Leng skutecznie wykona egzekucję. Gdy sytuacja w Cytadelii wraca do normy, Thane zostaje przewieziony do szpitala na operacje, ale niestety placówka nie posiada wystarczająco dużo krwi drellów by operacja mogła się udać. Jeśli wykonaliśmy misję lojalnościową Thane`a w Mass Effect 2 w ostatnich chwilach Drella towarzyszyć mu będzie syn Kolyat. right|260px|Ostatnie chwile bohatera Shepard może z nim wykonać modlitwę odkupienia dla duszy. Po tym Thane umiera. Shepard pyta się Kolyata, dlaczego Thane w ostatnich chwilach życia prosi o przebaczenie mając tak heroiczny uczynek. Kolyat wyjaśnia, że modlitwa nie była przeznaczona dla jego ojca tylko dla Komandora. Przy następnej wizycie na Normandii jego nazwisko pojawia się na ścianie pamięci. Romans left|240px Jeśli w poprzedniej części pani Komandor romansowała z Drellem, może przy pierwszym spotkaniu przywitać się z nim pocałunkiem. Gdy siha poprosi go o spędzeniu kilka chwil na osobności, Thane będzie starał się wyjaśnić, że jego ciało nie jest już tak sprawne jak kiedyś lecz Shepard przerwie mu pocałunkiem. Krios stwierdzi, że za nią bardzo tęsknił. Po ataku na cytadelę Shepard może spędzić razem z nim jego ostatnie chwilę życia. Po jego śmierci Shepard stwierdza, że nie będzie on długo sam i niebawem "dołączy do niego w morzu". Ciekawostki *Thane razem z Mirandą pojawia się na okładce do Mass Effect 2 oraz pojawia się w większości promocyjnych artów, trailerów i demo. *W jednym trailerze Thane korzystał z umiejętności pole przyciągnięcia jednak w grze nie ma on tej mocy. *Podczas słuchania jednej z reklam między sklepu z grami, a kolejką szybkiego dostępu na poziomie 28. Okręgu Zakera mając Thane’a w ekipie, reklama odnosi się do niego mówiąc „pan Krios”. *Jeśli Legion i Tali są w składzie podczas walki z oculusem, a nie pobrano DLC Kasumi: Skradzione wspomnienia Thane pojawi się na poziomie inżynieryjnym na Normandii. *Thane na pytanie o wyrzuty sumienia odpowie, że jest „jedynie bronią” używaną przez jego pracodawców. Podobnie myślał HK-47, droid zabójca znany z innej gry BioWare Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. *Niektóre usunięte dialogi sugerują, że na pewnym stadium produkcji Mass Effect 2 rozważano homoseksualny romans pomiędzy Thane’em a Shepardem. de:Thane Krios en:Thane Krios es:Thane Krios fr:Thane Krios ru:Тейн Криос uk:Тейн Кріос Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 3) Kategoria:Drelle Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Kategoria:Biotycy Kategoria:Postacie (Foundation) Kategoria:Zmarli